Secret Admirer It Up
by BrendaHessenheffer143
Summary: Mostly a different plot for "Whodunit Up", but in a Tynka way. Disclaimer: I do NOT own Shake It Up, if I did, Tynka would happen right now.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so, hey guys, I'm Brenda (I think y'all knew that already lol) and well, this is my new, (first, I would say :3) Tynka story! ^.^ So, it is like what happend in **_**'Whodunit Up' **_**after that scene where Tinka puts a note in Ty's locker. But with a different plot. It's not the best one, I know, it's my first one! Remember that, please ;) Enjoy! :]**

**Tinka's POV.**

Phew. Ty caught me putting a love note in his locker. I had to say it was Abigail's, or he would find out about my crush on him. Yes, you heard that right. Tinka Kashlack Hessenheffer officially admits her crush on Tyler Joseph Blue. Since we went out in that date, I just thought about him _all _the time. It's not my fault for him being so flipping cute. But seriously, saying it was Abigail's note, was my best choice. Now, what if he actually likes her now? Did I ruin my own chance? I don't know, who knows...

**Ty's POV.**

I can't believe this. Abigail has a crush on me? Like seriously man, she's.. mean, I would say. But still, I don't believe that after Deuce started to talk about that Tinka is very good at hiding things. He started to say that Tinka actually wrote the note. I don't believe either of them wrote, to be honest. Abigail is just.. ugh, I can't, she's too mean. And Tinka.. well, I think she's a way too correct to like a boy like me.

**Soooooooooo, what do you think?! :D Ideas for chapter 2?! :D Leave a review! Or send them in my tumblr ask! (link in my profile) ^.^ Yes, it was short, but I promise, chapter 2 will be bigger! :)**

_xoxo, Brenda_


	2. Chapter 2

**Haaaaaai! ^.^ Brenda here, with chapter two of **_**'Secret Admirer It Up'**_**! :) I just wanna give a quick shoutout to my best friend and biggest reader; Melanie 3 She's so proud I'm finally reading/writing something. hahah! And as I said; sencond chapter will be bigger. There's a lot of POV changing at the end, I know. Soooo, here it is lovies! ;] 3 Enjoy!**

**Tinka's POV.**

*the other day, at morning* So here I am, it's 5AM and me and Gunther are chosing our outfits for school. School, the thing that might horrify me today. What if Ty finds out it wasn't Abigail who sent the note? What will Abigail's reaction be? She'll kill me, I know. I'm just here, thinking and thinking while Gunther chooses the outfits, when Gunther suddenly says something.

"Tinka, are you bored? You haven't said anything but just sat there daydreaming." Gunther told me.

"No no no," I said kind of 'waking up' from my wonderland. "I'm just a little tired today." I lied.

"You don't seem like it. You sure? Because by your daydreaming face I can tell someone's in loveee!" he said in a sing-song voice.

"...maybe." I say, and the awkward silence starts. Man, I hate when that happens.

"Really?! Who is he?! Do I know him?!" Gunther started the questions. Dang, I should've said '_no_'.

"Yes, yes you do. But if I tell you, you won't tell him, right?" I said. I trust my brother, and I think he's someone that should know about it.

"I won't. Puppet swear." Gunther pulled out _'Little Gunther'_

"I-i-it's Ty." I was shaking. I did trust my brother, but it was kind of embarrassing to admit it to him.

"What the... well, I respect that. As long as I can '_boss_' you guys around," he said, kinda of joking. "Ok, baybee?"

"Thank you. And yes, yes you can." I laughed, and hugged my brother.

**Ty's POV.**

*at school*

"Hey, Ty!" Deuce screamed all the way down the hallway.

"Hey, Deuce," I walked up towards him. "Dude, seriosuly, you made my mind blow yesterday." I said.

"Dude, relax. It's Tinka and I know it." he said in the rythm of 'Sexy and I know It'.

"Seriously, no joke. Now, we need to find that out. Tinka, or Abigail?"

"I know how! We can get their fingerprints, send them to the goverment," Deuce started his crazy idea.

"OR," I cut him off. "We can get them both to write something down, and see who's handwriting it is."

"Well, if you wanna suck all the mystery of it, fine." he said, annoyed.

**Gunther's POV.**

So my tiny sister twin likes Ty. Oh well, I have to respect that. I know I'll like someone someday, and I know she'll respect it, too. But now here's the 'Gunther plan'. I want to know if he likes her back. So I'll ask Ty to play truth or dare with Deuce and me, of course, and if he says 'truth', I'll ask him who he likes. I'm a genius, not? Oh, well.

"Hey, Gunther!" Rocky walked up to me. Perfect. Ty's her brother. I'll ask her.

"Hello, Rocky! Could I ask you a little something?" I asked.

"Yeah, what is it?" she smiled.

"I was just wondering; is there any chances of your brother having at least a tiny crush on my sister?" I asked, a bit nervous.

"Ummmm, I don't know, but well; do you want me to ask him when I get home, and I'll text you what he says?" she gave me an idea.

"Yeah, sure!" I said as she walked to class. Perfect.

**Rocky's POV.**

*home*

"Hey, Ty! Hey, mom!" I walked in.

"Hey, Rocky!" they both ansewered.

"Ty, could I ask you something? Like, personal?" I was about to do what Gunther asked me to.

"Yeah, sure! You're my lil' sister, I can trust you with _anything_!" he said, very confidently.

"Ok so, I've heard that you might have a crush on Tinka. True?" I asked.

**Ty's POV.**

"Wait, first; who told you I have a crush on her?" I asked.

"Wait, so you _do_ like her?" she asked.

"Don't you dare to tell anybody. Yes, yes I do. A lot." wow, I never thought I'd admit this to anyone.

"Oh my science!" she started a little screaming. "You guys do look cute together, I mean like, you two went out and I just _loved_ the idea." she started all that girly thing.

"Yes, but you won't tell anyone. You promised." I reminded her.

"Yeah, I won't! Sister promise!" she got her phone and walked into her room.

**Rocky's POV.**

Time to break the promise, break a rule, which terrifies me. Now it's time to tell Gunther. I got my phone, and courage ready. Time to text him the truth.

_"Hey Gunther! I just talked to Ty!"_

_"So, what'd he say? Does he actually like my sister?"_

_"He really really likes her. He said he liked her a lot."_

_"Oh my goatness!"_

_"But he told me not to tell anyone, so, when you talk to him, pretend you don't know anything."_

_"Ok, bay-bee!"_

**Gunther's POV.**

Now I wanna tell Tinka. Dang, I don't know what to do.

"Oh, there you are, Gunther! I was looking for you at school, like, crazily!" Tinka walks into our house, and sits at the couch with me.

"Oh, hi Tinka! So, I might know something that will make you _very_ excited." I told her.

"What is it?! Tell me!" she said all excited with the biggest smile on her face.

"I didn't tell her anything but well; I got Rocky to ask Ty if he liked you, without knowing you like him. And yes, he said he _loves_ you. A _lot_." my sister's smile got bigger than I could ever imagine.

"OH MY FREAKING GOATNESS!" she jumped up and down the living room. "Thank you thank you thank you- so much, I mean it. Thank you thank you." she kissed my cheek like 3 times, and hugged me... 7 or 8. Wow, that really means a lot to her!

"No problem at all, sister twin! Now, calm it down." I said putting my hands in her shoulders, trying to calm her down. She was _very very _happy.

"Yeah, I'll try. UH UH! I'm gonna text Ty." she said; about to walk to her room.

But then I remembered; Rocky told me to not tell anyone at first, but still, I told Tinka, and now she's gonna tell Ty? No no no no no.

"Oh, Tinka!" I ran up to her before she shut the door. "I forgot to tell you something... Rocky told me that Ty told her to keep it a secret, but still, she told me, then I told you. But you can't tell Ty or me and Rocky are _dead_." I said.

"Ohhhh... Well, so, could you get him to go out on another date with me, so I could tell him how I feel, and he'll tell me back?" she asked.

"And now I get to find out you're a lot smarter than me. I'd never think of that.. Well, I will!" wow, she really is smarter than me..

"Thanks!" she walked into her room, and shut the door.

**Soooooooooo, what'd you guys think? :D Review, pweaaase! ^.^**

_xoxo, Brenda _


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello peoples and pickles! XD ^_^ Well, I've been**_** a lot **_**busy lately, with school, my baby brother, my recording sessions, dancing, and etc. So I'm writing ****all**** the time I can! And here you go, chapter 3! :D**

**Gunther's POV.**

So now I've got to get Tinka on that date with Ty. Man, I'm just gonna text him. Texting doesn't make me _that_ nervous as when I talk to soeone in person.

_"Hello, Ty!"  
"Hello, sparkly dude  
"So, I was thinking; could you get Tinka out again?"  
"Umm, why? Is she feeling alone again?"  
"Exactly. Just take her on another date, I'll pay you."  
"No need to pay me. I'll take her."  
"Oh, okay then!"_

Perfect. He's taking her out again. And oh, I did actually lie about her feeling alone.. but well, I got him to say yes.

**Tinka's POV. **

Here I am again. Sitting in my bed starring at Ty's picture. Man, I can't wait until Gunther gets me in that second date with him.

"Tinka, I've got good news!" Gunther walked in without knocking. Now _that_ must be good news.

"What happend?" I got up and asked. Kinda knew the answer.

"I got you on a date with Ty!" he said showing me his texts with Ty.

"OH MY GOSH THANK YOU SO SO MUCH" I started to jump up and down, and hug him. "I have the best brother in the world, I swear."

"Aw, no problem sister twin! You're also the best sister. No doubt." he hugged me back.

"Aww! And oh- are you going to pay him again?" I asked.

"Well, I offered him money, but he said that there was no need for it." Gunther told me.

"Aww, I can tell he loves me." I said; already daydreaming.

**Ty's POV.**

Man, I had a lot of good luck. Gunther getting me and Tinka on another date? Awesomeness! I'll tell her how I feel about her. Well, if she doesn't like me back.. who knows.. I'll just stand there like a dumb-butt starring at her. Suddenly, someone knocked my door.

"Deuce?" I asked as I opened it.

"Yes mi amigo!" Deuce walked in.

"You kinda of.. uh.. came in the right time." I was about to tell him about the date.

"What happend?" he asked.

"Gunther wants me to go out with Tinka. Again." I told him.

"Dudeeee, you love her don'tcha?" Deuce said. That kind of creeped me out. Did Rocky tell him?

"...maybe" I said. _Bam_. Awkward silence. "Did Rocky tell you anything?" I asked.

"No.. But aww, I knew you were looking foward to your second date with her! I knew it!" he started the _happy dance._

"I can see you ship us." I told him.

"Oh, when you guys go out, you can ask her if she actually putted the note in your locker!" Deuce gave me the idea.

"Exactly! And I'm also gonna tell her how I feel." I said confidently.

"Aw. I seriously ship you two." Deuce said. Seriously? We _already _have a pairing fan? Coolness!

**Tinka's POV.**

*next day* I wonder when Ty will take me out. Ummm, that's actually a great question.. I'll ask Gunther, maybe he knows, since he's the one that got me in it!

"Gunther, when's my date with Ty?" I walked into his room and asked.

"Umm, I don't know, he only told me that he's taking you out, but didn't give me the day." he answered.

"Oh, so he might just come here and-" I got cut off by the doorbell.

"Ty?" I ran to the door and opened it.

"Hey Tinka, so I was wondering; You still thinking about that second date? We could go on it, if you want to tomorrow.." he said. HOLY GOAT.

"Yes! Yes we can, I was just thinking about it!" I said in an excited tone of voice.

"Ok, so, we could go to the park tomorrow. Accepted?" he asked about to leave.

"Totally! Pick me up at 6! Bye!" I waved at him as he left, and I closed the door.

"GUNTHER!" I screamed and ran to Gunther's room, like and idiot screming his name.

"Yes, Tinkabell?" he said, worried.

"Ty's taking me out tomorrow. Eeeeeeep!" I said catching my breath.

"You seriously need to calm down when it comes to us, boys. I was worried. I thought you were even hurt!" he said.

"Just don't. It happens to every girl of my age. And no, I'm not hurt, I'm the opposite of hurt." I winked.

"I hate to say this, but; does 'hurt' even _have_ an opposite?" he asked.

"I have _nooooo_ idea." I asnwered. Wow, I'm a genius ain't I?

**Ty's POV.**

*next day* The date's today. Whoo! Just woke up, and checked the clock. Here's the bad part; it's 3pm. The date is at 6pm, which means, I have 3 hours to do everything for the date. Time's too little. What to do.

**Tinka's POV.**

Woke up, 6 in the morning to pick my outfit for the date. It is going to be _perfecttttt_. I know it, I feel it.

**Sooooooooo?! What'd you guys think of chapter 3?! :D Chapter 4 is going to be **_**super cool**_**, I swear, I can't wait to publish+finish writing it. :D Review pwease .**

_xoxo, Brenda Lee :*_


	4. Chapter 4

**Here you guys go, chapter 4! Sorry it's taking so long, I'm **_**super duper **_**busy. But well, thanks for all the reviews, wikia comments and tumblr asks! It means a lot to me :) So here you gooo! :D**

**Tinka's POV.**

Five fifty. Ty will be here in ten minutes. I'm all ready, with my navy sparkly shirt, with my betwinkled shorts. Suddenly, someone knocks my door.

"Hey, Tinka!" It was Ty. Holy goat. "So, you ready for our date?" he asked.

"I sure am!" I said as I grabbed my purse and walked out of the apartment.

"You look... Flawless." Ty said. Awww, I love him, I love him, I love him.

"Aw, thank you, Ty! You look handsome." I said, blushing as I slapped his arm in that way that I always do.

"So, we're going to the park, right?" he wanted to confirm.

"Okie Dockie!" I answered as we walked out of my apartment building.

*at the park*

We're laying down in the grass, watching the stars and talking. Should I tell him how I feel by now? I guess so...

"...And that's how I started rappin'." he ended telling me the story of how he started to rap. Oh, rapping. That's one of the things I love about him.

"Cool!" I said. "So, Ty, I need to tell you something I've been wanting to for a little while.." I told him

"Me too, actually. As always- lady's first." he said.

"Ty. I... Really, really.. Uh... I... Love you. More than a friend." I confessed, closing my eyes, so I wouldn't get _that_ embarrassed. I knew he loved me back, but still, I'm very shy sometimes.

"Tinka, I... Love you, too." he got my hand.

"Really?" I knew he was serious, but I just wanted to pretend I didn't know anything.

"Yes, really. I love you _a lot_." he said, grabbing my head. Uhhh, I know what's gonna happen peopleeee!

"Me too. A lot, more than sparkles." I looked into his brown (adorable,) eyes and laughed a little, and got my head closer to his. And that's when we pulled each other into those fairytale happy endings kiss. But it was more, it felt even more than magical. I love him so much.

**Ty's POV.**

Wow, ok, ok. I believe I'm dreaming or something. First; Tinka admits she loves me. Second; we kiss. If this is a dream, I don't wanna wake up. So now we're still kissing and I'm still wondering.

"So... Would you like to.." I got cut off by her.

"YES. I'll be your girlfriend." she replied without me finishing.

"Wow, you really knew what I was gonna say, huh?" I asked. Hahah, I loved when she did that.

"Exactly, bay-bee." she said. "Now we need to tell Gunther. Oh gosh. And papa. The two problems. Mama will be fine, but Gunther and papa.. I don't really know." she told me.

"I'll get a way for them to accept us together, don't worry.. my.. bay-bee." I said, laughing a little.

**Tinka's POV.**

Ok so now I'm "Ty's bay-bee". Oh gosh, it was a date and now.. THIS. So we're still here watching the stars, now girlfriend and boyfriend (hopefully.) when he suddenly tells me;

"Oh, Tinka, I've been wanting to ask you something, too." he asked.

"Go ahead, baybee." I replied.

"When you putted Abigail's note in my locker, was it really hers? Deuce made up my mind saying it was actually yours, and now I'm kinda of free to ask you." he said.

"I did, actually. Yes, it was my note." I said. "Deuce really knows me well! He's one of my best frenemies though." I said.

"He really does" he laughed a bit.

*going home*

Very awkward car ride. Ty's driving and I'm just here. Nothing much happening.

"Ok, we're here!" Ty stopped the car.

"Ty.." I said.

"What?" he asked.

"What if papa won't let us be together? And Gunther?" I replied.

"Don't worry at all, Tinka. Everything will be alright, bay-bee." he laughed as he got out of the car, and I went after him.

**Soooooooooo?! :D What's you guys think?! :D :D This was very interesting for me LOL ;3 Leave reviews, pwease? ^.^**

_~~xoxo, Brenda._


End file.
